Alderaan/Legends
|Sektor=Alderaan-Sektor |System=Alderaan-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=M-10 |Sonnen=Alderaan |Monde=1 |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Wiesen, Seen, Städte, Berge, Wälder |Atmosphäre=Typ I |Klima=mild |Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser=12.500 km |Tageslänge=24 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=364 Lokaltage |Ureinwohner=Killik |Flora=*Arralute *Kriin-Eiche *Ladalum *Malla *Oro-Baum *Rotglöckchen *T'iil *Uwa |Fauna=*Alderaanischer Fackelflügler *Alderaanische Fellmotte *Alderaanische Gehmuscheln *Bolraida *Graser *Iraida *Manka-Katze *Nerf *Thranta *Uxibestie *Vorn-Tiger |Einwanderer=Menschen, Caamasi |Einwohnerzahl=*2 Milliarden **95% Menschen **5% andere |Sprache=Basic |Städte=*Aldera *Terrarium City *Crevasse City |Raumstation=Eeseen (Raumhafen) |Besitzer= |Regierung=Demokratie |Importe=Industriegüter, Elektronik |Exporte=Wein, Kunstgegenstände, Luxusgüter |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik }} Alderaan war vor seiner Zerstörung im Jahr 0 VSY der zweite Planet im Alderaan-System. Es war die Heimatwelt von Bail Organa und Leia, nachdem er sie adoptierte. Alderaan war ein äußerst friedlicher Planet. Doch kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde er vom Todesstern zerstört. Die Überreste des Planeten wurden später als Friedhof von Alderaan bezeichnet. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Alderaans Oberfläche. Alderaan war eine Kernwelt und lange Zeit eine zentrale Welt der galaktischen Politik, Forschung und Kultur. Der Planet wurde von Adelshäusern und einer aufgeklärten, fortschrittlichen Bürgerschaft regiert. Als Gründungsmitglied der Republik wurde Alderaan von jeher aufgrund seines Wohlstands, seiner Künste und seiner großen Denker bewundert, während man die tödlichen Intrigen und politischen Spielchen des Adels gerne in den Hintergrund rückte. Die Bewohner Alderaans entdeckten mit ihren Erkundungsschiffen eine Vielzahl von bedeutenden Handelswegen in der Galaxis, wodurch sich auf den nahe gelegenen Welten einige Kolonien von Alderaan bildeten. Vom Weltall aus gesehen, war Alderaan ein wunderschöner grün-blauer Planet, der einen einzigen Mond besaß. Im Gegensatz zu den überfüllten Kernwelten, wie zum Beispiel Coruscant, konnte die alderaanische Gesellschaft ein harmonisches ökologisches Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten, das sowohl aus Großstädten als auch aus unberührter Wildnis bestand. Einst war der Planet ein Ort für besonders empfindliche einheimische Rassen, die schon lange als ausgestorben galten. Ein Großteil der Oberfläche des Planeten Alderaan war mit grasbewachsenen Prärien bedeckt, auf denen mehr als 8.000 Sorten von Gräsern zu finden waren. Künstler verwendeten die besonnte Landschaft als Impression, um damit ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Die großflächigen Savannen waren die Heimat einer Vielfalt von wiederkäuenden und grasenden Lebensformen, die besonders die Viehwirtschaft belebten, was ein anerkannter Beruf der ländlichen Bewohner Alderaans darstellte. Die wenigen Ballungsgebiete von Alderaan wurden genutzt, um die weitere Umgebung in Szene zu setzen. Alderaans Skyline bestand beispielsweise aus sanft gewölbten, schimmernd weißen Gebäuden, die eine optische Brücke zu den grünen Gräsern und den weißen Wolken formten. Studenten besuchten gerne die ehrwürdige Universität von Aldera, eine Lehrinstitution, die besonderen Wert auf die eigene Meinung und den freien Gedanken legte, was wiederum keine Zustimmung des Imperiums fand. Andere Zentren, wie Crevasse City, passten sich optisch ihrer Umgebung so sehr an, dass sie bei etwas Abstand schon fast unsichtbar wirkten. miniatur|links|Eines der wenigen Ballungsgebiete von Alderaan. Geschichte Kolonisierung Etwa 27.500 VSY ließen sich die ersten menschlichen Siedler auf Alderaan nieder, welche in Folge der wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen des Tores der Furien Dawn of the Jedi aus dem Tiefkern nach Alderaan gelangten.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Bevor die Rakata ihr Unendliches Reich errichteten, erfolgte auch ein Zustrom der Kiliks aus den unbekannten Regionen in einige der Kernwelten und gründeten unter anderem auf Alderaan eine ihrer Kolonien. Als um 25.000 VSY die galaktische Republik gegründet wurde, war Alderaan eine der ersten Mitglieder der politischen Riege von Coruscant. Zu dieser Zeit war die interstellare Raumfahrt ohne die Erfindung des Hyperraumantriebs noch sehr langwierig, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass die ersten Siedler mehrere Jahre auf sich nahmen, um Alderaan von Coruscant aus zu erreichen. Die ersten Kolonisten Alderaans fanden eine Welt vor, die sich gänzlich von Coruscant unterschied. Im Gegensatz zum galaktischen Zentrum, dessen Biosphäre durch eine schnelle industrielle Entwicklung fast vollständig zerstört war, waren weitflächige Grasebenen, flache Meere und lange Bergketten vorherrschend. Von der Schönheit des Planeten beeindruckt, wurden die Kolonisten zu einem festen Bestandteil ihrer neuen Heimatwelt. Sie errichteten Städte, die sich an die natürlichen Konturen des Planeten anpassten, und schufen so einen einzigartigen architektonischen Stil, der sich in Symbiose an das bisherige Landschaftsbild anschmiegte. Die Kolonisten fühlten sich in ihrer Lebensweise bestätigt, als sie die Städte der Killiks entdeckten. Diese Ureinwohner von Alderaan, lebten in gewaltigen Insektenhügeln, die sich von den grasigen Ebenen wie Monolithen erhoben. Statt sich an diesem Erbe zu bereichern, achteten die Alderaaner die versteinerten Hügel als Sehenswürdigkeiten. Auf einer Insel in einem See, der 3000 Jahre vor der Kolonisierung aus einem Asteroideneinschlag entstanden war, errichteten die Menschen ihre Hauptstadt Aldera, die aufgrund ihrer hoch aufragenden und majestätisch anmutenden Türme zum kulturellen, künstlerischen und philosophischen Zentrum des Planeten wurde. Nach der Entdeckung einer natürlichen Vertiefung in der Planetenkruste machten sich Architekten und Techniker an die Arbeit, um diese zu weiten und zu vertiefen, ehe sie mit flüssigem Polymer-Material ausgegossen wurde. Nachdem die Substanz erhärtet war, schnitzten die Alderaaner mithilfe der Laser ihrer orbitaler Raumschiffe ganze Gebäude aus dem Polymer und bedeckten diese mit einer Transparistahl-Folie, die später von Turmspitzen durchstoßen wurde. So entstand Terrarium City, und es war der außergewöhnlichen Weltanschauung der Alderaaner zuzuschreiben, dass sie die Stadt nicht aus Steinen bauten, sondern sie formten wie Bildhauer. Politischer Knotenpunkt miniatur|links|Die Delegation des [[Sith-Imperiums ist auf Alderaan gelandet.]] Gemeinsam mit Coruscant, Chandrila und Corellia war Alderaan eines der Gründungsmitglieder der Galaktischen Republik und trotz seines weit reichenden politischen Einflusses gingen galaktische Konflikte zumeist spurlos an dem Planeten vorbei. Tatsächlich blieb Alderaan bis zu seiner Vernichtung während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine der mächtigsten Stimmen im Galaktischen Senat – immer danach bestrebt, die Grundsätze der Demokratie zu wahren und ihre friedliebende, aber gleichzeitig pazifistische Philosophie nach außen zu tragen. Invasion durch das Sith-Imperium Am Höhepunkt des Großen Galaktischen Krieges änderte sich jedoch alles. Alderaans zeitloser Gleichmut zersplitterte. Um die Moral der Republik zu schwächen, begann das Sith-Imperium eine groß angelegte Invasion, mit der es rasch die lokalen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte überwältigte und die königliche Familie als Geiseln nahm. Die Reaktion darauf war ebenso prompt wie grausam. In einem Aufwallen bisher ungeahnter Tapferkeit initiierten die republikanischen Truppen zusammen mit den Jedi eine Rettungsaktion für Alderaan. Die republikanischen Helden löschten die Invasionstruppen aus und fügten dem Sith-Imperium eine demütigende Niederlage zu. Im Jahr 3653 VSY wurde auf Alderaan der Vertrag von Coruscant, ein Waffenstillstandsabkommen zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium, ausgehandelt, wodurch der seit Jahrzehnten in der ganzen Galaxis andauernde Große Galaktische Krieg beendet wurde. Der Krieg um Alderaans Thron Trotz seiner vertretbaren Notwendigkeit war der Vertrag von Corusant extrem umstritten. Senator Gaul Panteer, der Erbe des Throns von Alderaan, war gegen den Vertrag und arrangierte als Protest den Austritt Alderaans aus der Republik. Man munkelte, Gaul hätte im Geheimen über die Bedingungen für den Wiedereintritt Alderaans verhandelt, aber er wurde ermordet, bevor es dazu kam. Seine trauernde Mutter, die Königin, starb Tage später bei einem mysteriösen Unfall - Alderaan war ohne Führung und ohne den Schutz der Republik. Das folgende Machtvakuum ermöglichte es dem Haus Thul, das jetzt vom Imperium unterstützt wurde, aus dem Exil zurückzukehren. Im Adel herrschte Chaos und mit einer möglichen imperialen Übernahme am Horizont, erklärte sich Bouris Ulgo, ein ehemaliger General der Republik, selbst zum König. Das Haus Panteer focht Ulgos Regentschaft an, aber seine Anwesen wurden schnell überrannt und zerstört. Das Haus Organa, das der Republik gegenüber immer noch loyal war, setzte sich diplomatisch mit dem Haus Ulgo auseinander, bis es seine Streitkräfte aufstellen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein allumfassender Krieg zwischen den Häusern Ulgo, Organa und Thul herrschte, bei dem die drei Familien und zahllose niedere Häuser um Alderaans Krone kämpften. Der Alderaanische Bürgerkrieg stoppte erst, als ein Stoßtrupp in Bouris Ulgos Thronsaal vorstürmte und ihn im Kampf besiegte. Daraufhin kam es zu offene Auseinandersetzung auf dem Schlachtfeld zwischen den verfeindeten Fraktionen der Republik und des Imperiums.The Old Republic - Kriegsspiele Nachdem Ende des Alderaanischen Krieges kehrte diese in die Republik zurück und unterstützte das Militär der Kernwelten um die Herrschaft über die Galaxis zurückzuerlangen. Alderaan-Nachfolgestreit Ein Kontrast zur sonst so konfliktfreien alderaanischen Kultur schuf der so genannte Alderaan-Nachfolgestreit, der rund 70 Jahre vor der Zerstörung des Planeten die heimische Bevölkerung in zwei Lager spaltete. Ursächlich für diesen Zwischenfall war die Tatsache, dass der Hoher Rat von Alderaan auch nach dem dritten Wahldurchgang keinen neuen Anwärter für die Position des Vizekönigs bestimmen konnte, sodass Alderaan eine zeitlang ohne politisches Oberhaupt blieb. Ehe das politische System des Planeten, welches seinerzeit zu einem der ältesten in der Galaxis zählte, revolutioniert wurde, wandte sich der Hohe Rat an die Republik, die zwei Jedi-Botschafter – unter ihnen auch der junge Jorus C'baoth – nach Alderaan schickte, die den Disput letztendlich beilegen konnten, indem man sich auf Senator Bail Organa einigte. Zerstörung Alderaans Doch die Schrecken der Klonkriege erreichten auch Alderaan. Nachdem diese beendet waren, wurden jegliche Waffen von der Oberfläche des Planeten verbannt.Empire at War miniatur|Der [[Superlaser des Todessterns steuert auf Alderaan zu.]] War Alderaan zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik noch ein hoch geachteter Planet, der symbolisch für den Frieden und das Wissen in der Galaxis stand, so wurde er in der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums zum Stachel im Fleisch der herrschenden Mächte. Die Universität von Alderaan, die ihre Studenten vollkommen frei in ihren Fächern unterrichtete und großen Wert auf eine unabhängige Meinung legte, wurde vom imperialen Regime ebenso verachtet wie die pazifistische Politik der alderaanischen Gesellschaft, die dazu noch im Verdacht stand, mit der Rebellen-Allianz zu sympathisieren. Schließlich wurde Alderaan im Jahr 0 VSY durch einen gezielten Schuss des Todessterns vollkommen zerstört und die gesamte Bevölkerung innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ausgelöscht. Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin ließ sich zu dieser Tat hinreißen, um seiner politischen Gefangenen, Prinzessin Leia Organa, eine Machtdemonstration gemäß seiner Doktrin „Herrschaft durch Furcht“ darzubieten und sie zur Kooperation auf der Suche nach dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu zwingen. Alderaan war somit nach der Gefängniswelt Despayre der zweite Planet, der vom Todesstern zerstört wurde – und da die Raumstation in der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört wurde, auch der letzte. Vermächtnis Mit der Zerstörung von Alderaan erfuhr die Rebellen-Allianz einen regelrechten Zustrom von Widerstandskämpfern, die sich nunmehr gegen das imperiale Regime aufzulehnen wagten. Die Untat, welche das Imperium an Alderaan verübte, polarisierte die öffentliche Meinung wie keine andere imperiale Operation zuvor, und statt eine nachvollziehbare offizielle Erklärung abzugeben, verwiesen imperiale Regierungsmitglieder auf die Botschaft, die damit zum Ausdruck gebracht werden sollte. Ganz im Gegensatz zur Theorie Tarkins und seiner zahlreichen Anhänger bewirkte diese Machtdemonstration nicht, dass sich der Widerstand gegen die Neue Ordnung ihr aus Furcht beugte, sondern vielmehr, dass sich selbst loyale Offiziere des Imperiums in ihren Grundüberzeugungen erschüttert sahen. So ergriff bereits an Bord des Todessterns eine Gruppe von Deserteuren – bestehend aus dem Sturmtruppler Nova Stihl, dem TIE-Piloten Villian Dance und einigen anderen Imperialen – erfolgreich die Flucht, ehe die Raumstation nahe Yavin IV zerstört wurde. Außerhalb der rigorosen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an Bord des Todessterns ließen sich Gedanken an Fahnenflucht unter imperialen Offizieren leichter schüren. Einer von ihnen war Ander Rendrake, ein Mitstudent Han Solos in der Imperialen Akademie, der später als Kommunikationsoffizier auf dem Sternzerstörer Vendetta für die Imperiale Flotte Dienst tat, und der sich nach der Zerstörung von Alderaan als Doppelagent der Rebellion zur Verfügung stellte. Auch für den Überläufer Tycho Celchu, der selbst auf Alderaan gelebt hatte und mit dessen Vernichtung nicht nur seine Heimat, sondern auch seine Familie verloren hatte, war die ihm hier dargebotene imperiale Skrupellosigkeit der entscheidende Antrieb. Einige Jahre danach wurde das Gebiet, in dem sich Alderaan zuvor befunden hatte, als „Friedhof von Alderaan“ bezeichnet. Die Häuser Alderaans Alderaan war die Heimat vieler Adelsfamilien. Darunter kämpften viele Häuser gegeneinander um den Thron des Planeten an sich zu reißen. Die Häuser des Planeten waren: Haus Organa Das Haus Organa war eines der ältesten Adelsgeschlechter Alderaans uns genoss großes Ansehen auf Alderaan, im Alderaan-System und in anderen Planetensystemen. Das Haus Organa war unter anderem ein treuer Verbündeter der Galaktischen Republik. Die Vorfahren dieses Adelshauses erreichten sehr wahrscheinlich durch Schlafschiffe aus dem Tiefkern auf den Planeten. Loyale Vertreter, wie Duke Organa, kämpften in der Zeit der Invasionen des Imperiums, nach dem Vetrag von Coruscant, immer darum, den Frieden zu bewahren. In der Zeit zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Invasionswelle des Imperiums, schaffte es das Haus ein starkes militärisches Bataillon aufzubauen, was von fähigen Mitglieder, wie zum Beispiel General Geselle Organa angeführt wurde. Die Abspaltung Alderaans unter Gaul Panteer entsetzte das Haus stark, was mit dem plötzlichen Tod der Königin und den darauffolgenden Anspruch des Haus Ulgo auf den Thron zum Krieg führte. Zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperiums und der Rebellion war das Haus Organa durch seine Mitglieder Bail Prestor Organa und Leia Organa Solo noch immer in dem galaktischen Geschehen stark vertreten. Haus Thul Das Haus Thul hatte einst seinen Usprung unter einem reichen, ehrgeizigen Kaufmann; weswegen über Generationen hinweg das Haus spezialisierte Kaufleute hervorbrachte. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch durch Intrigen in das alderaanische Königshaus einzuheiraten, wurden sie im Zuge des Verfahrens vom Planeten verbannt. Im Exil prägten sie ihren kulturellen Stolz und verbündeten sich mit dem Imperium, mit deren Hilfe sie in der Zeit des Bürgerkriegs nach Alderaan zurückkehrten. Schnell schafften sie es, kleinere Adelshäuser für ihre Machenschaften zu gewinnen. Deren Anführer Lord Jorad Thul stellte sich im Gegensatz zu seine Vorfahren aber als Marionette des Imperiums heraus, nicht fähig, einen Planeten zu regieren. Das Haus Thul brachte auch in der nachfolgenden Geschichte viele einflussreiche Personen hervor. Der ehemalige Jedi-Ritter Raynar Thul ist einer von ihnen. Nachdem er im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg als verschollen galt, tauchete er im Rahmen der Krise um das Dunkle Nest wieder auf und führte eine Killik-Kolonie in den Krieg gegen die Chiss.Dunkles Nest Haus Cortess Das Haus Cortess war ein eher unbedeutendes Haus Alderaans, welches sich mit dem Haus Thul verbündete und somit in den Kampf gegen die anderen Häuser eingriff. Die Baroness des Hauses unterstützte insgeheim eine revoltierende Organisation innerhalb des Imperiums. Haus Ulgo Das Haus Ulgo stellte von je her Militärspezialisten für das planetare und republikanische Militär, deren hervorragende Eigenschaften Disziplin und Pflichtbewusstsein waren. Nach der ersten Invasion kehrte deren Vertreter Bouris Ulgo der Republik den Rücken und kehrte nach Alderaan zurück. Frustriert durch die Pattsituation des alderaanischen Parlaments nach der Lossagung von der Galaktischen Republik und dem unerwarteten Tod der Panteer-Königin, beanspruchte Bouris Ulgo den alderaanischen Thron. Daraufhin kam es zum Bürgerkrieg in deren Wirren das vormals verbannte Haus Thul nach Alderaan zurückkehrte, was das Haus Ulgo bewog einen erbitterten Krieg gegen das Imperium zu beginnen. Nach dem Kampf von Bouris Ulgo gegen die gegnerischen Streitkräfte wurde er gestürzt und der Krieg des Haus Ulgo beendet; über die darauffolgenden Folgen für das Haus ist bisher nichts bekannt. Haus Rist Das Haus Rist hatte seinen Ursprung bei einem Verbrecherboss des Exchange-Syndikats. Durch verschiedene Geschäfte erhielten sie einen Adelstitel und mehrere Ländereien. Das Haus war für seine Attentäterkultur bekannt, die als die besten Attentäter der Galaxis bekannt waren. Jeder Abkömmling des Hauses, wurde zu einem begnadeter Kämpfer. Im Thronkrieg wurde das Haus Rist schnell zu einem Vasall des Haus Ulgo und es wird angenommen, dass sie unter der Kontrolle von Bouris Ulgo mit den Tod der Panteer-Königin und dessen Sohn Gaul Panteer zu tun hatten. Rihanna Rist, eines der Oberhäupter des Hauses zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik, hatte wärend ihrer Jugend eine Liebschaft mit einem Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens.The Old Republic Haus Panteer Das Haus Panteer war immer bekannt für seine noblen und ehrbaren Monarchen, welche des Öfteren in der alderaanischen Geschichte dessen Thron bestiegen. Ihr hervorstechendster Charakterzug war der eines Patrioten und Pragmatikers und sie waren bis zum Jahr 3653 VSY die Königsfamilie Alderaans. Bei einem Unfall, bei dem der Transporter der Königin Silara Panteer abstürzte, starb auch die Königin Silara. Wie spätere Untersuchungen ergaben, steckte das Haus Ulgo hinter dem Angriff. Ein Agent des Imperiums fand die Panteer-Krone und übergab sie einer Königinnenwache vom Hause Panteer die im Untergrund lebten. Die Mitglieder des Hauses unter Ihnen Aurren Panteer hoffen darauf nachdem Alderaanischen Bürgerkrieg ihre Macht zurückzuerlangen. Haus Girard Das Haus Girard, ein eher unbedeutendes Adelshaus, hatte sich in den politischen Wirren von Alderaan immer neutral verhalten, bis der Krieg um Alderaans Thron es allzu verwundbar machte und ihr Anwesen sowie deren Länderen in Gefahr gerieten. Seither stellte das Haus Girard seine Ressourcen und seinen Einfluss dem Haus Thul und dessen imperialen Helfern zur Verfügung, um im Gegenzug Schutz zu erhalten. Haus Baliss Das Haus Baliss ist ein auch eher unbedeutendes Adelshaus, das sich im Krieg um Alderaans Thron neutral verhielt. Es leistete viele Gefälligkeiten für die größeren Adelshäuser. Hinter den Kulissen In dem MMORPG The Old Republic gab es mehrere Versuche, den Planeten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Am 04.01.2015 fand ein großes PvP/RP Event statt, das von dem bekannten Orden auf dem englischsprachigen Server "The Progenitor" und seinem Allianz-Netzwerk "Darkness Conclave" veranstaltet wurde. Das Event basierte auf einer langen RP-Story und baute auf dieser auf. So ist die gefürchtete Sturmdivision der großen "Sturm- und Schutzstaffel seiner Hoheit" namens "Todesstoß", bekannt für ihre effektive Vorgehensweise und Brutalität gegenüber der örtlichen Bevölkerung wie Beispielsweise Massenhinrichtungen und Vergewaltigungen, vor Ort und kontrolliert bereits eingenommene Abschnitte und führt gelegentliche Aufgaben aus. Für sie ist es eine Ehre, die Schwerste Arbeit aller Gefolgsleute zu machen, aber auch gleichzeitig dem Propheten "Venes" die größte Loyalität zu erweisen. Quellen * * *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Der Vertrag von Coruscant *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit * * *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Old Republic'' * * * * Einzelnachweise bg:Олдерон cs:Alderaan en:Alderaan/Legends es:Alderaan/Leyendas fi:Alderaan fr:Alderaan/Légendes hr:Alderaan hu:Alderaan it:Alderaan ja:オルデラン ko:얼데란 nl:Alderaan no:Alderaan pl:Alderaan pt:Alderaan ru:Альдераан sv:Alderaan Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Alderaan-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Alderaan-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Zerstörte Planeten Kategorie:Legends